


Never Looking Back

by lorilann



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What feels good in the moment, might not feel good in the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gex-fest at [](http://georgealex.livejournal.com/profile)[**georgealex**](http://georgealex.livejournal.com/). Title from Jesse McCartney's song "Leavin'". Also for [](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/)**kink_bingo**.

Alex was waiting for a reaction from George. A good blow-up in front of the new interns but George just steeled his shoulders and agreed. It was still a good moment to knock George down. He should be miserable about failing not happy, just like Alex was when he had to retake his intern exam. Alex’s moment of feeling victorious was short lived when he played back the moment in the elevator. _How could anyone look up to O’Malley?_ He was dorky and so naive about life. Alex hadn’t believed in the goodness of humanity in a long time, it was time to knock George back to reality.

_"He’s a repeater. Your big hero here,” Alex sneered, “he was an intern last year. That’s why he got to know some of the stuff. He’s already been through it. But if you want to learn from someone really, really learn, go to a resident, not this dude.”_

_The looks from George’s fellow interns was priceless. Now Alex was basically salivating at the thought of a showdown in front of Bambi’s friends._

_George sighed, “All right, he’s right if you want to emulate someone, it’s definitely not me. I’m not that guy.”_

_He knew it would only be a matter of time before they all knew what a loser he was. And the icing was Alex being the one to let the world in on his shame. George could feel the heat of their gazes on him that he was relieved when the doors opened before his stop and he could leave the stifling confines._

The curve of a smile graced Alex’s lips. Making George miserable always made his day better. But it didn’t even last five minutes with all the looks he was getting from old man intern and all the newbies. Lashing out made them stop staring but it didn’t ease the heavy weight in Alex’s stomach. Instead of going home with a good ending after a shitty day, he felt bad. Bad for outing O’Malley.

When Alex got home it was quiet, too quiet for a house full of people. He’d gone across to Joe’s for some liquid numbing. Two beers and several shots later he was sitting, more laying than sitting on the couch in the dark.

Taking the long way home George had worked out some things in his head. Coming up the walk he sighed when he saw there were no lights on, that meant that at least for the night George was free of questions and glances. Locking the door and going up the stairs he heard a thud from the living room followed by a groan that had George back down the stairs. A flick of the lights and this time George groaned. He wasn’t dealing with this.

“George?”

He was almost out the doorway.

“Please?”

It was so soft and broken that he couldn’t help but turn around.

“C’mon,” he stretched his hand out to Alex. Hoisting an unhelpful, boneless man was not something George planned to do tonight.

“Alex, help!”

Clearly frustrated with the situation, sweet Georgie O’Malley never able to walk away when someone needed him. Alex was finally on his feet, wobbly but erect. Slowly going from the couch to the stairs was hard on George’s back and it was only beginning. The stairs loomed ominously.

“Ok we can do this, Alex. Even if I have to drag you up them.”

“O’Malley?”

“Hmm,” George was mentally preparing himself for the trek.

“Let’s go.”

Alex made it up three steps before he stopped.

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re pathetic, Bambi.”

Sighing, “Thanks Alex. Maybe you want to drag your own butt up the stairs.”

Looping his arm around Alex’s waist George started to move.

“There’s only a few more steps and then you can sleep off this stupor.”

“I’m not drunk. I’m numb.” He replied indignantly.

They made it up the stairs relatively unscathed, running into the wall not withstanding. He walked Alex to his door.

“Good night, Alex.”

Alex turned around in the threshold, they were almost nose to nose. “I’m sorry,” ghosted across George’s face.

George was more than stunned, he never expected an apology from Alex. Or the press of soft lips, masculine lips, lips of Alex against his own. It was a strange sensation at first. _You’ve kissed all of your roommates._ George broke away from the kiss.

“Yeah. Okay. You’re drunk. Go to sleep Alex. I can’t believe you kissed me and I kiss—“.

Alex’s fist twisted in George’s shirt, pulling him closer, lips moving tongues battling. Pushing, pulling until the backs of Alex’s knees hit the bed and down he went with George on top. Lips on lips, never leaving like they were connected. Hard, frantic kisses with clashing teeth, nipping of the swollen sensitive flesh.

George went to roll away but Alex held him tight. This weight was something he could handle, it was kind of familiar like when he would wrestle. He was safe. He gasped at the realization. George tried to move but it was no use so he used what he had.

“Alex, what’s wrong?”

“Alex?”

The silence was unsettling, “Alex?”

Leaning up Alex kissed George. He couldn’t think when George was panicking. _How could he be safe with O’Malley?_ Squeezing his eyes shut he couldn’t stop his body from coming alive at the thought.

“Stop,” came a hoarse demand.

George’s eyes widened like a deer in the headlights. Burying his head in Alex’s neck, his lips mouthing along his pulse point. The stubble prickling.

“What’s going on Alex?”

Something hard rocked against his leg and then he understood. Lips moving to his ear, “What do you want?”

“Please.”

Broken Alex wasn’t something George could have ever imagined but he’d do his damnedest to fix him so he was Alex again.

“Do you want me to touch you? You have to tell me.”

George kissed his ear and the skin around leading to a spot on the side of Alex’s neck near his hairline behind the ear that had Alex keening.

“Touch me.” Alex was breathless.

Nuzzling Alex’s neck while one hand snaked down to rub his palm over the bulge in his pants. Alex didn’t know what to expect but it wasn’t the gentle but firm ministrations over his pants. O’Malley’s been holding out. Alex held tight when George went to move.

“I’m not leaving, just need to move a little.”

Alex hated feeling clingy. After all was said and done George was half on the mattress and half on Alex. Torsos touching leaving a free arm and a new angle to kiss the other side of his neck. Sliding down his zipper he snaked his hand inside. The moan from Alex was all the encouragement George needed. Gripping the shaft of Alex’s cock drawing it out of its clothed confines. It was a strange but familiar sensation to hold someone else’s weight and heat in his palm.

“Lotion?”

“Huh?”

“Something to use as lube.”

“Please.”

“It’s going to hurt, Alex.”

“Just touch me.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into Alex’s skin as he began to stroke the length of Alex. Even if Alex didn’t care George would move slow to minimize what he could.

“Uhh,” George was slowly driving him mad. He thrust his hips to match George’s strokes. A rhythm had been set and George wanted to try the skin under his jaw. Alex was in a heightened state and the dueling sensations drove him over the edge, coming over George’s hand.

 _“ImsorryImsorryImsorry,”_ spilling from his lips.

George was lazily kissing the skin he could reach when a gasp from the door stilled movements. He buried his head in Alex’s clothed shoulder.

“Close the door.”

George could feel the vibrations against his chin on Alex’s demand.

\----------

George had successfully avoided Alex at home and at work which was quite a feat when Meredith was his attending resident. Working in the clinic wasn’t always the most exciting place but it was something he had to do to show the world that he could be a good doctor and maybe prove something to himself. After restocking and putting the bedding on he was done for the day.

Hiding in his room for the next thirty six hours was the plan. Hide from Alex and Izzie who turned beet red every time she looked his way. _Sex was a bad omen for him, nothing worked in any relationship where sex came into play._

With rations under his arm he was surprised to find Alex sitting on his mattress on the floor like he belonged there.

“Uh...”

Alex’s grin became wolfish and George could feel his palms sweating.

“What’d ya buy, Georgie?”

“My name’s George,” was the automatic response that came with having older brothers.

Alex stood taking the bag from him. “Chips, cookies, tuna kit. Really George, one of the girls will feed you, if you’re that hard up.”

Snatching his bag back. “Oh really, which girl is that. The one who’s not here or the one that can’t stop turning red every time she sees me.”

“Poor O’Malley,” Alex mocked, “no girl wants him.”

“Get out, Alex.” He was used to being ignored but now there was a crimp in his plan.

Looking through George’s boxes. “Do you ever plan on unpacking?”

“Why do you c—?”

Silenced by the crashing of lips. Alex could do drunk or angry sex with George, that’s why he felt safe. It was a familiar act not because of anything having to do with O’Malley. Kissing George breathless was his objective and he couldn’t stop the smirk when he was pushed away.

Leaning on a stack of boxes, eyes shut he missed Alex kneeling in front of him or the lowering of his zipper. George’s eyes snapped open at the cool touch on his heated flesh.

“A-A-Alex,” he stuttered.

Alex went on like he hadn’t heard George. Flicking the button of his fly open tugging George’s jeans and boxers to mid-thigh exposing pale, smooth skin. Sucking and nipping at his thigh while George’s growing erection bobbed along the side of his head. Alex sat back to admire his work, the spot was already an angry red tomorrow it would be a bruise. There was a perverse swell in Alex that anyone to see that mark would know he was _his_ and George wouldn’t forget this because Alex wouldn’t.

Sliding his tongue along the underside of the shaft, base to just under the head. Fingers curled over his shoulder when he sucked the head into his warm, wet mouth.

“Gngh,” was the response he got.

Laving around the head he was rewarded with George’s bitter pre-cum. Taking in as much of his cock as he could. Alex worked his mouth up and down his length working George to the edge. A snap of hips had Alex sputtering around George. Holding George’s hips still, his thumb brushed over _his_ mark, fingers tangling in his hair.

“Alex.”

George came spurting into his mouth before losing his balance and falling backwards into his boxes. Causing a loud crash that made Alex laugh at the sight of George with his pants down amid books, papers, clothes and boxes. Feet running up the stairs to the end of the hall stepped in the doorway.

“Are y–. Oh.” She shut the door on her retreat.

Alex crawled over to George who had his arm flung over his eyes.

“Maybe it’s not so bad.”

“What?”

“Sex.”

Alex kissed him.


End file.
